Episode 248: Face 2 Face: Bumblefoot
"Face 2 Face: Bumblefoot" was originally released on April 20, 2015. Description Here's our live episode from Milwaukee, recorded earlier this month. You've probably heard of this episode, because it's the one where everyone in the audience got married to each other. Enjoy listening to us lose our minds! Suggested Talking Points The Dells, Baby Axl Rose, Chex Candle, Dog Walker Remnants, Husband or Son, The History of Ron Perlman, FWBs, Reunion Virality, PROPOSALFEST Outline 09:52 - We are at that age where a lot of our friends are having kids. We, ourselves, are not planning on having on having our own children, but we'd like to make our house welcoming to parents and entertaining to kids so we can continue to host parties and keep our relationship with our new parent friends. Any advice for awesome games and activities to keep around for the kiddos, as well as conveniences what will make our friends more comfortable? -- Not The Mama In Minneapolis 14:50 - Y - Sent in by Dave Page, from Yahoo Answers user Mary, who asks: Found a Chex in a new candle? I bought a candle from GoodWill that came from Target. It was brand new - never been lit, not even any scratches. But after two nights of lighting it i saw something in the middle so I dug it out and it was a Chex piece. HOW DID THAT HAPPEN???? Was someone eating Chex Mix while making candles? Does anyone know? Should I ask Target? Id post a pic of the candle too but I can only do one photo. 19:26 - About a month ago we hired a dog walker for the first time. The day after he walked our dog, my wife and I found a sweatshirt in the intraway that belonged to the walkter. While we intended to email the dog walking company, we had forgotten to do so until recently rediscovering the sweat shirt. It's been a month, and we don't plan on using the service again. What do we do, brothers? Send them an email a month after the fact? Donate it? Throw it away? Keep it? -- Charity, Combust Or Conversion 22:13 - Recently, my new neighbor moved in across the street from my wife and me. My wife took her cookies and I was building a grill, so I waved from our garage. Later that week, my wife and I were walking to the bus, and the woman joined us. She asked my wife if I were her son. After a few seconds of awkward silence, my wife said, "No, this is my husband." Who should be more offended? Me: who apparently looks like a twelve year old despite being 31, over six feet tall, and going gray; or my wife: who the woman thought must look older than her thirty years? -- Miffed In Madison 27:12 - MZ - Sponsored by Warby Parker. Sponsored by Nature Box. Sponsored by Blue Apron. Personal message from Isaac Beechey. Personal message from Dan Fowler. Personal message from Joe Beau. 33:11 - Y - Sent in by Drew Davenport, from Yahoo Answers user guitarman, who asks: I called a man Bumblefoot and he was angered. I did it in a friendly way though. Was I wrong to do this? There is a man I know named Ron who lives near me. I was hanging out in the front yard as my brother was cooking burgers on the grill. Ron was walking his dog and as he approached I said, "Hello there Bumblefoot." He said, "Bumblefoot? What does that mean? I am your elder. Have some respect." The funny part is that he is only my elder by about 6 years as he is 45 and I am 39. I meant for it to be a friendly nickname. Ron took it the wrong way. Was I wrong to do this? 38:19 - My friend and I have recently fallen into a friends with benefits situation. The problem is we're both new to this and don't know what benefits are or aren't included. For instance, is it cool to make out and have sexy time, but what's not okay? Please help us clarify our weird, weird friendship. -- Confundled Cuddle Companions 43:40 - From The Audience - My husband had to move to California for business, and I'm going to see him for the first time in three weeks on Wednesday. What should I do when I see him? -- Heather 47:01 - From The Audience - This is my lovely girlfriend, Meredith. I have something pretty major that I want to ask her. In your personal opinion, what is the best time to share something life-changing and major? -- Cole 50:20 - From The Audience - I emailed you about my question, and I have the exact same question as Cole. Will you marry me and stuff? -- William Hansel 57:27 - Griffin does a Happy Birthday jingle. 57:53 - Housekeeping 59:20 - FY - Sent in by Samuel Ginsberg, from Yahoo Answers user Jason, who asks: What religion are the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles? Quotes Trivia Deep Cuts References & Links Category:Episodes Category:Drew Davenport Category:Jingle Category:Face 2 Face